Użytkownik:Sóweczka/Brudnopis
Pszemek - chłopak Muffi. Pegaz. Historia Pszemek żył sobie w Ponyville, aż pewnego dnia poznał Mufinkę i się w niej zakochał. Po paru latach znajomości zostali parą. Wygląd Pszemek to ogier-pegaz z jasno brązowo sierścią i blond włosami. Ma niebieskie oczy i kopertę za znaczek.thumb|Znaczek Pszemka. Odcinek: ,,Walentynkowy problem" Ogólny zarys: Odcinek zaczyna się tym, że Lou i Mia kłócą się o walentynki. -Walentynki to najwspanialsze święto! Lepsza jest tylko Wigilia Serdeszności. Wtedy można się całować pod jemiołą. - Mówi Lou. -Najlepsze są wakacje więc najlepszym świętem jest pierwszy dzień wakacjii! -Mówi Mia nieodrywając wzroku od swojej mangi.* -Czyli nie chcesz ze mną, Karem i Snaszą jechać na walentynkowy bal do Kryształowego Królestwa? - Pyta jednak Lou. -Nie! Nie chcę, bo chciałabym przejść 40. poziom w bardzo trudnej gry. -Nie, to nie. Stracisz tylko możliwość poznania (być może) miłości swojego życia! - Mówi Lou na wychodne i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi w bibliotece. Mia robi minę w stylu O.O . Lou po chwili wraca. - Ale posprzątasz książki? (Piosenka tytułowa.) Lou, Karem i Snasza jadą do Kryształowego Królestwa podczas walentynek. Odbędzie sie tam wielki walentynkowy bal. Lou przypomina sobie, że echce dać Divine Light'owi jakiś prezent z okazji walentynek. No i się zaczyna! Lou robi awanturę z tego wielki kłopot. Karem i Snasza uspokajają ją i pomagają jej wybrać odpowiedni prezent. (Piosenka ,,Co kupić mu?") W końcu Lou postanawia zrobić mu najbardziej spektakularną walentynkę. Robi się z tyego niezły bigos. Lou ciągle histeryzuje narzeka, że walentynka nie jest odpowiednia. W końcu jednka zgadza się na jeden z projektów i razem z Karem oraz Snaszą próbują go zrobić. Jednak się nie udało. Lou histeryzuje (tak, to odpowiednie słowo), że nie zdążą zrobić tego przed zachodzm słońca. Kłóci się z Karem i Snaszą o to, że one niewystarczająco jej pomagają. -Przez was już nie zdąże zrobić nowej walentynki! W ogóle nie pomogłyście mi - Krzykneła z oburzeniem Lou. -Co! Jak ty możesz zwalać na nas że nic nie zrobiłyśmy! - Wrzasneła Snasza. -Lepiej chodź nie będziemy słuchać kogoś który na nas krzyczy bez powodu . Powiedziała do Snaszy Kerem uspokajając ją . Obrażone klaczy idą. Po godzinach zastanowiania się nad tym co Lou zrobiłą złego. Idzie je przeprosić. Klacze jej wybaczają i pomagają zrobić Lou odpowiednią walentynkę. -No na reszcie! Skończyłyśmy! - Powiedziała uśmiechając się Kerem -Jak myslicie wszystko jest dobrze? Na pewno mu się spodoba? Niczego nie brakuje? - ze zdenerwowaniem powiedziała Lou. -Wszystko jest dobrze - odpowiedziały hurem. -Nie denerwuj się. Wszystko jest dobrze. Pamietaj, że on doceni wszystko to, co mu dasz - powiedziała Snasza. Po skończonej pracy Lou im dziekuje i wysyła walentynkę.Odcinek się kończy tym, że walentynka wypadł ze skrzynki na listy, a Mia ją podnosi wsadza do torby, aby zanieść ją z powrotem Lou. Jednak po drodze walentynka wypada i wiatr ją porywa. Odcinek się kończy. *Manga - japoński komiks. Ciekawostki: *W tym odcinku Lou i występuje po raz pierwszy. *Odcinek jest zaprojektowany na podstawie wygłupów Sóweczki na chacie, podczas gry w RolePlay. Co kupić mu? Piosenka śpiewana przez Lou podczas odcinka ,,Walentynkowy Problem". Lou: Co ja kupić mogę mu? Karem: Oj nie rozpaczaj tak Lou! Lou: Ale ja na prawdę nie wiem co kupić mu! Może wrotki? A może lepiej do bagmintona lotki? Snasza: A nie lepiej zerwać mu z łąki tylko stokrotki? Lou: NIE!!! Prezent ma być wyjątkowy, by zrozumiał mój Divuś, że Ja naprawdę kocham go! A stokrotki, to prezent bardzo pospolity! Może wiersz w skale wyryty? Karem: Czy, aby Lou troszkę nie przesadzasz? Sprawę tę za wysoko sadzasz! Lou: Ale ja na prawdę kocham go! Pokazac chcę mu to! Snasza: To zrób mu walentynkę! Lou *mówi*: Walentynkę? Czemu nie?